


Sexy Hairstyle

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	Sexy Hairstyle

"哥你回来了？"  
"嗯。刚去和伯贤聊了会儿。"  
已经洗过澡只穿条睡裤的吴世勋从手机里抬头，看见他哥还顶着晚上演唱会的发型。  
"没让造型师姐姐帮你洗头？"  
"不是你说喜欢的？我就干脆没洗了让你多看会儿。"  
吴世勋一脸似笑非笑地看着张艺兴，在对方被盯着都觉得毛毛的，正要开口问的时候，反而是吴世勋开口了。  
"哥你也累了，先去洗澡吧。"  
"……嗯。"

澡洗到一半的时候，刚把之前的狐疑放下，他根本就没想要锁的浴室的门就打开了。  
"干嘛呢？"  
说完这话他自己都觉得多余了，这时候进来他还能干什么。从浴室木门到淋浴间玻璃门的这段距离，吴世勋已经把身上多余的布料扔在了一边。跨进淋浴间就把人压在了冰凉的瓷砖和他火热的身体之间。  
"怎么突然……？"  
用嘴唇在他耳后摩挲，将毫无意义地挡在两具身体之间的手臂抓住，提着手腕抬过头顶，让他的身体以完全展开的姿势呈现在眼前。  
"哥不是提到我说的觉得你的发型sexy吗……我说的是共舞时候。你淋湿的头发……贴着你的下巴，引导从头顶落下的水滴落在你的锁骨"，吴世勋低头吻上了锁骨，然后更加往下移动，"你的胸口上……"  
明明陈述着事实，但听到从吴世勋嘴里说出来的似乎是一场前戏。就像他们正在做的。  
"有那么喜欢这个发型？"  
吴世勋抬起头，对上张艺兴低垂看他的眼睛，花洒的水甚至从他的睫毛滴下落在他脸上。重新站直身体，仔细端详这张成熟到不行的男人的面孔，忍不住放开张艺兴的手腕，用自己的双手捧起他的脸更加近距离地观察起来。  
"喜欢。"  
话音未落就张嘴含住了面前的唇瓣，将舌头送入配合着张开的嘴中，像领地的争夺一般，谁也不愿把自己的舌头退回自己的地盘。张艺兴觉得自己身后原本冰凉的瓷砖，已经快和紧压在自己身上的身体一个温度了。  
"……哈……哈……刚才说我累了叫我先洗澡，还以为是打算让我早点休息呢……"直到缺氧才放过彼此，温水路过嘴唇都仿佛冷水一般冰凉。  
"哥你说的，明天要回韩国了啊……要赶紧做点什么吧？"

"后背凉吗？"  
"你的胸口不够热？"  
张艺兴极具挑衅地吊了下眉毛，明明一点勾引的意味都没，吴世勋却觉得嗓子的水分被瞬间蒸干了。  
无论何时都站得笔直的吴世勋，即使严丝合缝地压在了张艺兴的身上，他的后腰与墙壁之间还是留下了空隙。坚实的胸肌、背肌的厚度，与饱满的臀部相当，唯独腰部的厚度薄得惊人。吴世勋的左手趁虚而入地插进那个空隙，边帮他按摩着腰部，边往自己身上越贴越紧。比起胯骨硌着生疼的感觉，下体互相挤压的感觉更要命。  
两人之间已经不存在可以让水流经过的途径了。

"光撩我没用啊。你过来。"张艺兴掰着吴世勋的宽肩，对换了两人的位置，推着他贴着墙。然后单膝跪在地上。"我还想早点睡呢。"  
像是尝味似的先用舌尖舔了一下的前端，很快便毫不犹豫地把已经半硬的肉棒含进嘴中。几乎不怎么用嘴帮吴世勋做，所以毫无技巧可言。只不过是尽最大努力地吞咽到最深处，再吐出肉棒呼吸潮湿的空气，如此往复着。  
但对于吴世勋来说，视觉上的刺激太大了。湿透的头发被拨到头顶后面，额头整个露出来。左耳银色耳环随着前后的动作轻轻晃着，将好不容易结成的水珠一次次甩落。  
将整个好看的额头露出来的湿润发型真的太性感了。吴世勋忍不住伸手一点点捋顺那头黑发。突然抓住了他的头发，不让他自己动作，不再给他吐出的机会，自己一点点前后顶弄起腰来。张艺兴报复性地一把抓住了他的臀部，使了点劲地掐了一下，换来的竟是一声舒适的哼声。  
幸好也就五六次来回，吴世勋就松开了手。张艺兴速度让嘴巴空闲出来，大口吸入着光用鼻子无法达到的氧气量。  
"哥，手感如何？排第几？"  
就着脸上的温水，抹了一把嘴唇。"也就和你的脸名次差不多吧。"  
"这么说是第一咯。"吴世勋将张艺兴一把拉起来，重新对调了位置，再次把人压回已经布满自己体温的瓷砖上。"那我也帮你‘疏通疏通’吧，长了痱子就不好了。"  
左手从臀线滑了进去，避开等待蹂躏的后穴，而是模仿张艺兴常开玩笑的动作，将他的臀肉掰开，让热水顺利地通过阻碍，潺潺地流过平时不易到达的位置。  
"唔……烫……"  
皮肤感觉只是温热程度的水，但对于平时不易暴露在空气中的位置来说，简直接近于灼烧的烫。更何况还有一部分流进了满是粘膜的肉壁。  
左手只在臀肉上流连了一会儿，就往下抚上大腿，从腿根的位置将一只脚抬起，拉高到与自己腰平齐的位置。右手按压了一下挂在墙上的沐浴乳，搓起一点泡沫，就直接三根手指探进了后面。  
"啧……怎么一下子就三根……"  
"热水预热过了，足够松了。"  
"说谁松呢？"似瞪非瞪地看了眼吴世勋，收紧了括约肌箍住了手指。指节本就分明的手真的被卡住动弹不得，可偏偏张艺兴一脸的游刃有余，分明表达着"你不道歉就别想进来。"  
"是是是，哥一点不松，是我的太小了填不满。"  
哪有一个男人这样说自己，瞬间被戳了笑点的张艺兴放松了警惕，吴世勋趁势抽出手指，微微放低身子，扶着自己的分身从下往上捅了进去。  
笑得都仰起了头的人根本停不下来，就算被进入的时候也只是在嗓子眼发出了短暂的闷哼声。吴世勋甚至觉得有点挫败感了。  
"真填不满啊？哥太伤我自尊了吧。"  
"不是……哈哈哈哈哈哈……你真的太可爱了……"勾过恋人的脖子，将脸埋在他脖颈继续发抖着笑着，被抬起的左腿倒是摩擦着他的胯骨催促起他来。

心领神会地由慢到快抽插起来，身高的差距让张艺兴不得不垫着左脚尖。即使如此，吴世勋每一次插入到底，挺直腰板的时候，张艺兴还是觉得自己快被撞得离开地面了。  
"哈……哈……唔……个子长……那么高干嘛……啊……左脚好累……"原本松垮垮搭在吴世勋脖子上的双臂，已经变成紧紧搂着几乎两人挂在上面了。  
"那哥说怎么办？换个姿势？"说着就要放下高抬的大腿，但进出的动作却一刻没耽误  
"不用……"反而自发地将小腿勾在了吴世勋腰上，抓住他的左手，放在自己的屁股上，然后重新搂紧他的脖子。"托稳了……"

吴世勋眼疾手快地伸出另一只手托住另外半边屁股，恰恰赶在张艺兴一蹬左脚，将双腿交叉挂在坚韧的腰上之后。但双手没能一下子适应重量，身体坠坠地往下滑了一截，被钉在体内的肉棒给阻止住了。  
"这也太……"深了……张艺兴觉得自己的内脏都要被挤到喉咙了。  
"这可不怪我……幸好我动作快，不然哥这会还不要被我的肉棒钉死在墙上了。"  
"小看我腿力？"常年跳舞的大腿肌肉一收紧，夹得吴世勋连连求饶。  
一下子比恋人高出一个头，从上往下的新鲜视角看他的脸，感觉更帅气了。而吴世勋从下往上盯着张艺兴的表情竟显得有些虔诚。水从张艺兴下巴，鼻尖，发尖滴在吴世勋脸上，像是给予他的洗礼。  
"相濡以沫。"张艺兴突然想到这么一句成语，在吴世勋开口探究意思之前，他就用行动将之传递了过去。互相交换着唾液，用深入骨髓的爱意支撑着彼此的生命。  
湿润的吻之间，张艺兴发出了两个模糊的音节。但已经无需语言交流的身体之间，信息已经送达。  
吴世勋知道他说的是"动吧……"  
无需温柔的怜悯，需要的只是一次次实打实地贯穿到底。用沐浴乳润滑的后穴已经被摩擦出了泡沫，白色的泡沫在肉棒抽出时被带出。一部分被水流瞬间洗刷干净，还有一部分粘着青筋凸起的柱体再次被钉入体内。  
"啊……啊……烫……哈……"  
"嗯……哪里？"  
"下面……后背……"  
被冲击顶得上下耸动的身体，光滑的瓷砖让后背并不觉得疼，但摩擦的高温却无论如何无法避免的。  
"忍一忍……快了……"  
张艺兴的前端已经止不住地流着白液了，这是他即将高潮的预兆。吴世勋也自知时限将之，正准备将自己的下体抽出。  
"不用……不用抽出来……哈……都……都这样了，等会儿……你……可要好好服侍我……将我从里到外……清洗干净……"  
"那好。"吴世勋又快速抽插了几次，然后将手里的身体，借助着墙壁的摩擦力高抬起来。  
"哥，腿夹紧了。我要放手了。"


End file.
